dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J's Dragons/Long Term Goal 1
Long Term Goal #1: Gemstones for a Friend 05:24, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Hiya everyone! Today, I was extremely bored, so I decided to text my friend Ari, who indulges me in my slight DS obsession, and ask her to review a list of currently avaliable Gemstone type dragons, and then, decide which were her favorites. She complied with my request, and sent me the list. Jade Egg.png|Jade Onyx Egg.png|Onyx Sapphire Egg.png|Sapphire Quartz Egg.png|Quartz Pearl Egg.png|Pearl Ruby Egg.png|Ruby Jade Baby.png|Jade Onyx Baby.png|Onyx Sapphire Baby.png|Sapphire Quartz Baby.png|Quartz Pearl Baby.png|Pearl Ruby Baby.png|Ruby #Jade Dragon #Onyx Dragon #Sapphire Dragon #Quartz Dragon #Pearl Dragon #Ruby Dragon #Birthstone Dragon #Gemstone Dragon #Amethyst Dragon #Emerald Dragon #Tiger's Eye Dragon #Topaz Dragon I then interviewed her on the reasons why she chose her top six dragons. By the way, if there is a ~ on either side of a word or group of words, that means the language was edited as it was not forum appropriate. ME: So, why did you choose the Jade Dragon as your number one favorite? ARI: I chose Jade because green is one of my favorite colors, and I also like the type of dragon. I know it's an Asian type Kimoto or something along those lines. ~ ~ ~ Jade Juvenile.png|Jade Onyx Juvenile.png|Onyx Sapphire Juvenile.png|Sapphire Quartz Juvenile.png|Quartz Pearl Juvenile.png|Pearl Ruby Juvenile.png|Ruby ME: Okay, what about the Onyx Dragon? ARI: I chose Onyx because it looked ~really cool~ as an adult, and also Onyx is the gemstone of an OC my friend has, and he's super precious, and I couldn't help but see the dragon as him. ~ ~ ~ ME: How about the Sapphire Dragon? ARI: Sapphire I liked because it reminded me of ice, and also had like a weird beak like it was almost a bird. Also the body was all long and stringy which reminded me of a noodle dragon (<-- inside joke) so I was like ~heck~ yes. ~ ~ ~ Jade Adult.png|Jade Onyx Adult.png|Onyx Sapphire Adult.png|Sapphire Quartz Adult.png|Quartz Pearl Adult.png|Pearl Ruby Adult.png|Ruby ME: What made you like the Quartz Dragon? ARI: Quartz I thought was super pretty because its entire body was like a crystal, and it seemed like one of those underwater horse type things (<-- she couldn't remember the word seahorse), which I thought was pretty and majestic. ~ ~ ~ ME: What about the Pearl Dragon? ARI: I like Pearl's color scheme and loved how it had like armor as an adult, but it was its actual body or something like that. And how the helmet grew as it got older was kinda cool too. ~ ~ ~ Jade Epic.png|Jade Onyx Epic.png|Onyx Sapphire Epic.png|Sapphire Quartz Epic.PNG|Quartz Pearl Epic.png|Pearl Ruby Dragon.png|Ruby ME: And the Ruby Dragon? ARI: Ruby looked ~really cool~ with not only two heads, but these wings that were like, I don't know, crystals, which were like actual rubies. And plus it was one of the babies I found super adorable. Below, I have comprised lists of the materials each dragon needs in order to be crafted. I don't think I'll list hours needed total or otherwise since making tables on here is already a hassle. I know this is probably common information, but it will help me organize myself and let others know what I'm doing (if they're interested, that is). Jade Dragon Onyx Dragon Sapphire Dragon Quartz Dragon Pearl Dragon Ruby Dragon Total Gemstones Needed Well, I hope you all enjoy my blog post! More long term goals to come in the future, hopefully! Sincerely Yours, J's Dragon Haven Category:Blog posts